Pool cover springs are well known in the pool industry. These springs use a metallic bent wire spring mechanism, one end configured to connect to an anchor on a pool deck and the other end configured to connect to a strap of a pool cover. These springs are expensive, can cause a tripping hazard when walking on the pool deck, and can cause physical marring damage to the pool deck during spring activation.